Awoken Instincts
by Shadow-Ravin
Summary: Being rewritten! (HPLMTMR, slash, noncon, child abuse, Veela, Dark! but not Evil! Voldemort, Evil!Dumbledore) Dumbledore tried to raise Harry to hate his mates. He failed. Now Harry, Lucuis, and Voldemort will stop at nothing to get their revenge and their happily-ever-after.
1. Happy Birthday Harry

**DISCLAIMER:** _I don't own Harry Potter._

**AN: **I am working on rewriting this and combining chapters into larger ones, but I don't want to delete the reviews so I'm not deleting anything. There is going to duplicate chapters until I get them replaced (which might take a while...) Also this fic is officially up for adoption. I'm really reluctant to do that, but I'm probably never going to finish it. Let me know if you're interested.

* * *

**Chapter 1** (Formerly 1-3)

**Happy Birthday Harry**

Harry Potter lay on his bed in the smallest bedroom of number 4 Privet Drive.

He was naked, bloody and finally broken from his uncle's most recent _'lesson'_ which had taken place not an hour before.

Slowly he turned his head just in time to see the clock change to read 12:00A.M.

_'Happy birthday, Harry.'_ He thought sarcastically as immense waves of pain began to assault his body courteous of his Veela inheritance.

The year before he learned that his father was Veela. While in detention with Snape (again) he was forced to brew a heritage potion to reveal any creature ancestors. Snape sneered and kept telling him how he was so magically inept he doubted there were any for at least three generations. They were both surprised when he added his blood and the potion turned a vibrant purple, indicating at least one Veela parent.

After that he did as much research as he could. Sneaking behind Ron and Hermoine's backs when he realized they were trying to sabotage his research and ensure that he only found bad information, if any. He found out that male Veela came to their inheritance at the age of 17 rather than 16 as female Veela did.

They also had mates. Not predestined exactly, but more of people who's magic was compatible with the Veela's. Most of the time the mates were Veela themselves, but sometimes there were other creatures, like werewolves. Veela never mated to full-humans though. There magic just wasn't strong enough to ground the Veela. They could have anywhere from 1-6 mates and most Veela knew or at least had a very good idea who their mates were before they fully came into their inheritance, but not all. You have to meet them to know who they are after all.

Harry thought he had a very good idea who his mates were, and when they found out they were going to be pissed.

* * *

It was midnight and Lucius Malfoy was just getting home to Malfoy Manor when he felt it. His mate had just started to come to their inheritance and they were in pain.

He was relieved and worried at the same time.

It had been so long since he had come to his own inheritance that he had feared that his mate had died before he was 17 or much more likely before Lucius had turned 17.

However, if his mate was only coming to his inheritance now that would make whoever it was younger than Draco. What would his son think? What would his mate think of his son? Presuming his mate survived. Not everyone did. The force of the magic changing their bodies so fast just put too much stress on them, and Lucius' mate was in so much pain right now his survival seemed unlikely.

_'Merlin, what did I ever do to make fate hate me?'_

* * *

Lord Voldemort sighed in relief when the last death eater left. For the past three hours or so all he had been able to concentrate on was keeping the pain he was off his face.

He knew that Harry Potter was physically and sexually abused by his uncle but never had it gotten this bad.

And then midnight hit. He could barely stay conscious with the pain filtering through the link between himself and Potter as the boy received his inheritance. For the first time in a long time Lord Voldemort was afraid. He was too used to having Harry in his head and he didn't want to be alone ever again.

Add to that the relatively unknown fact that he was a Veela and his mates were Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy. He hid from Lucius to protect him. He couldn't allow anything to happen to him the way it had to Harry after Dumbledore found out. He could suppress his aura but he could not deny his instincts. He had to protect his mates.

He couldn't let one of his mates die despite having tried to kill said mate in the past. He had regained his sanity after his trip into Harry's mind at the end of the boy's 5th year at Hogwarts where he also found out exactly how deep Dumbledore's manipulations ran.

Lord Voldemort was pissed. _'Did Dumbledore not even care that the wizarding world's savior wasn't going to survive the night if someone didn't do something soon? I guess it is time he loses his precious weapon.'_

"Wormtail!" he called.

"Milord?" Peter Pettigrew said as he scurried into the stone chamber and knelt before the Dark Lord who was seated in his throne-like against the wall directly opposite of the door.

Tentatively Wormtail held out his left arm with the Dark Mark exposed.

The Dark Lord touched the tip of his wand to the mark and concentrated only on Lucius and after a moment the death eater apparated into the room, stepped forward, and knelt before the Dark Lord.

"Wormtail, leave." Voldemort ordered coldly.

Pettigrew scampered out of the room quickly.

After the door was firmly closed behind him Voldemort said. "Rise, Lucius."

Slowly and unsteadily, because of the pain he was feeling from his mate, Lucius got up from the hard floor.

After gazing at his mate's cloaked and masked form Voldemort rose from his throne in much the same fashion and approached the tall, proud, and shaking figure of Lucius Malfoy.

Gently he pulled off the white mask barring his eyes from seeing his beautiful mate's face. After dropping it to the floor he raised his hands once again but this time he pushed back the hood that covered the silky blond hair.

Softly he stoked the side of the younger Veela's face while looking into his confused grey eyes.

Slowly he dropped the spells he used to repress his aura and as they fell the dark lord Voldemort looked more and more like Tom Marvolo Riddle and the eyes of Lucius Malfoy grew wider and wider.

"Surprised?" Tom asked after the last spell had been removed.

"Y-yes," Lucius replied. " but why drop the spells now?"

"Our young mate is dying." Tom responded. "I know that you have felt his pain. You simply don't know the severity of it all." Lucius began shaking even more. "I'm not as insane as I was just after I was resurrected. I can't ignore his suffering any longer."

Lucius was silent a moment before asking "Do you know who our other mate is and where he is at?"

"Yes, but your aren't going to like either bit of information."

"It doesn't matter if I don't like it. He is our mate and he is running out of time"

* * *

**AN:** I'm reading this and going: _'I wrote this? This is embarrassing.' _Definitely rewriting all of it. I'll fix the next set of chapters tomorrow. Like? Don't like? Think I should just give up on this fic completely?


	2. Blissful Unconsciousness

**Chapter 2 **(previously chapter 4)

**Blissful Unconsciousness**

Tom Riddle paced anxiously around the entrance hall of his manor silently cursing Dumbledore and his wards. If Tom so much as got close enough to that house to see it the alarm spells would be tripped. But Dumbledore was sloppy when he constructed those wards. Anyone else could get through them just fine.

_'Lucius better hurry.' _He thought concentrating on his young mate's fading presence through their corrupted bond and attempting to push his own magic through it. _'Harry doesn't have much time left.'_

* * *

Harry was too lost in pain to fight when his uncle came in and stuffed a rag in his mouth to stifle his screaming.

He hurt all over and couldn't care less about what was happening around him, or to him. He didn't even care if he died; he just wanted the pain to stop.

He barely even noticed when the door opened and someone else stepped in. Barely even noticed that the room filled with a sweet vanilla scent. Barely even noticed his mate's frantic efforts to get him free of the ropes that bound him to his bed, chafing his skin whenever he convulsed, which he was doing quite frequently.

* * *

"Harry?" Lucius asked quietly as he stepped into the smallest bedroom of number four Privet Drive.

He was attempting to be as silent as possible. He didn't want to wake his mate's relatives. The house was being watched by the Order. The last thing he needed was one of them to decide something was wrong and come investigate.

His Harry was lying on a small, old bed far corner with a small dirty threadbare blanket underneath him. The boy was naked and had obviously been beaten recently. His wrists and ankles were tied to the well-worn, wooden bedposts, and there a dirty rag stuffed into the poor boy's mouth.

A single tear found it's way through Lucius' cold Malfoy exterior at the sight of his battered mate, but he didn't have time. As much as he wanted to kill the monsters that did this he had to get his mate to safety where he could be healed.

Harry was convulsing as much as the ropes would allow. Pulling and twisting, contorting into unnatural positions as if he was trying to get away from the pain that came from within. Looking at him you could tell he was screaming behind the gag but he wasn't making a sound. Had he lost his voice? Harry's bright green eyes were scrunched closed. He made no move to indicate that he even realized he was no longer alone.

Lucius ran to his mate. Quickly he sliced through the ropes with his wand.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, ignoring the blood and other fluids staining his expensive robes, he gently pulled Harry's to skinny frame into his lap.

Harry was so weak he flopped around like a rag doll in Lucius' arms.

Once Harry was securely settled into the blonde's arms, Lucius' right arm supporting Harry's back, he used his free arm to take the gag from his mate's mouth as tenderly as possible trying not to harm the boy anymore, which was a rather impossible feat given Harry's fragile state.

When Harry fell into unconsciousness Lucius was tied between relief hat his mate was no longer feeling any pain, and worry about how weak his mate would have to be to fall unconsciousness during his inheritance.

Holding his precious bundle securely, but carefully, Lucius stood and activated his portkey just as the front door burst open loudly and the house began to fill with alarmed Order members.


	3. Plans

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

**Chapter 3 **(all new content)

Angrily Dumbledore stalked into the kitchen as it filled with his Order of the Phoenix.

'That stupid brat! He's ruined everything! He never does anything right! All he had to do was die. Is that really so hard?'

"Professor!"

Dumbledore painted on the fake grandfatherly smile that he perfected and turned to face Sirius. "Yes, my boy?"

"Where's Harry?"

"I'm afraid he's been kidnapped by Death Eaters."

"Death Eaters!" Remus shouted. "You said that house was safe! The blood wards protected him!"

"There was an awful lot of blood there." Mr. Weasley chimed in. "Most of it old."

"What happened to him in that house?" Sirius demanded. "Who hurt my godson?"

Dumbledore worded his reply carefully. "I'm afraid I may have slightly overestimated his Aunt and Uncle's love for him."

"Slightly overestimated?" Sirius asked, incredulous. "Dumbledore did those muggles hurt Harry?"

Dumbledore didn't answer.

"I'll kill them!" Sirius shouted and turned towards the door.

"Sirius, no." Remus wrapped his arms around his mate. "The last thing Harry needs is for you to get caught and kissed. We need to focus on getting him back. We'll deal with those bastards later."

"Remus is right, Sirius." Mr. Weasley said. "The muggles will be arrested and persecuted by the proper authorities legally. Right, Albus?"

"Well I'm not sure that would be the best idea right now." Dumbledore was really just trying to save his own skin, an investigation into the Dursley's would reveal too much, but the others didn't know that. "Harry's testimony would be needed and given that we don't know where he is right now…"

"We can't do nothing!" Sirius raged. "Those—those monsters—hurt Harry!"

"I know, my boy. Let's all sit down and talk about this rationally. I'm sure we can figure something out."

* * *

The meeting broke up not a half-hour later after they came to the conclusion that there really wasn't much they could do. Snape was asked to do all he could to locate Harry and rescue him. Kingsley said he'd step up raids on suspected Death Eater homes. But other than that they had no idea where to even start looking for Harry and Dumbledore shot down all suggestions on how to deal with Harry's relatives.

Sirius stomped upstairs. Remus followed him only a bit more quietly. Walburga's portrait began to shriek profanities, but they just left the others to deal with it.

As the door of their bedroom closed behind them Sirius grabbed a book off the nearby table and threw it against the wall. "That snot-faced, lying twat! I'll kill him and those disgusting muggles! How dare he!"

"You need to calm down, Siri."

"Calm down! Remy, they hurt our cub!"

"I know, Siri. Believe me, I know." His eyes flashed and odd gold color; Moony was close to the surface. "And I have no intention of letting them get away with it. But abusing my books and shouting is going to get us anywhere. Either is plunging into things, wands blazing, without thinking it through first."

"You have a plan."

"Naturally." Remus gave Sirius a wolfish grin.


	4. Healing

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter._

Also this is now on A03: /works/780203/chapters/1469348

* * *

**Chapter 4 **(more new content)

**Healing**

Narcissa cursed under her breath as she worked to heal Harry. "Where the hell is Severus?"

Lucius, who was on the opposite side of the bed than his wife attempting to help, looked behind him at the pacing Tom Riddle.

"He is on his way now."

"What is taking him so long?"

"Dumbledore called a meeting." The potion's master answered Lucius himself as he strode into the room. "It appears someone kidnapped Potter."

"And now you need to heal him." Voldemort growled.

Snape handed his bag to Narcissa and began to cast diagnostic spells.

"Might I inquire what we are doing with the brat? I thought you decided that he wasn't a necessary target." Severus, having helped return his lord to his proper body, already knew about his renewed sanity. "A blood replensher, Narcissa."

Narcissa pulled the potion from the bag. Carefully she lifted the unconscious boy's head and poured a little of the thick liquid into his mouth before gently massaging Harry's throat to force him to swallow, then she repeated the process, slowly getting the potion into him. Only fools who knew nothing about healing thought that potions could simply be spelled into someone's stomach. They had to go down properly in order to be correctly absorbed into their system.

"He's my mate, Severus." Came the quiet reply.

Snape almost looked startled by that for a moment before he returned to casting spells, this time to set Harry's broken leg.

"He'll need Skele-gro next, and then a strengthening solution." He directed Narcissa who immediately pulled the potions from the bag. "Give him a pain reliever first though. Wait to give him a sleeping draught last. If he wakes up we'll be able to get him to swallow the potions faster."

Narcissa nodded and followed Severus' directions.

Suddenly Harry let out an ear-piercing scream and arched off the bed.

Severus quickly realized what was happening. "His wings! Roll him over!"

The three men and Narcissa did the best they could to get him onto his stomach without aggravating any of his injuries. They got him onto his belly just in time. A pair of black, feathered wings ripped through the skin on his back and showered everyone with blood and other fluids.

* * *

**AN:**_ There is a poll on my profile. Let me know what you think._


	5. Pet

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

**Chapter 5 **(rewritten 05.05.13)

**Pet**

Harry woke slowly to the scent of vanilla and cinnamon. The first thing he noticed the pain had lessened to a dull ache all over his body. The second was that he wasn't alone on the bed that definitely wasn't his.

Harry opened his eyes slowly. The room was lit only by the small bits of sunlight filtering in through the covered window, but it was enough to see. Lying next to him in bed, asleep, was Lucius Malfoy.

Harry's breathing sped up. His heart raced. Why was he in the same bed? What was he going to do?

Lucius woke when Harry began to wiggle away. Yawning most un-Malfoy-ishly he pulled his precious submissive closer. "Good-morning, pet."

Harry whimpered at the all to familiar title and stilled by instinct bracing for the pain that always followed that name.

The pain never came.

Lucius, now more awake, realized Harry was having a panic attack. Sitting up he pulled unresisting boy into his lap. "Calm down, baby. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you. I won't let them. We'll take of you."

Harry wasn't paying much attention to Lucius though. He was too afraid thinking that his mates were just going to use him just like everybody else. Harry didn't even the tears now pouring down his face. Lucius, however, did.

Lucius was panicking himself now _'What did I do?' _he thought. _'I hurt him somehow. I must have.'_

Lucius continued to try to sooth is distressed mate as he started silently crying himself; the thought of hurting his own mate—his submissive mate at that—was physically painful.

"Please tell me what is wrong." He pleaded. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, little one. I swear I won't treat you how your relatives did, kitten. I will never-ever hurt you. Please…" Lucius' distraught rant ended when Harry looked up at him a spark of hope in his watery green eyes.

"B-but you called me pet. That is what Uncle Vernon always called me when he disciplined me."

"Shh… I am so sorry." Lucius put aside his increasing hatred for Harry's relatives for the moment. Tom was planning their punishment already. "I didn't know. I will never call you pet again and I will certainly never hurt you, no matter what. I'm sorry. I swear on my family name I will never purposefully cause you harm."

"You promise?" A quiet note of hope could barely be heard in Harry's voice.

"Yes, Harry. I promise.

"But what if I deserve it?" Harry noted dimly genuinely believing it.

"Nothing you could possibly do could make you deserve that."

Harry stayed silent at Lucius' words. _'Does it even matter whether or not I deserved it?' He thought morbidly. 'The damage is already done. I'm disgusting. I doubt Lucius will ever touch me intimately. I'm dirty and used. That is why Tom isn't here. I know he is my other mate, and I know he has been here. He just doesn't want me. I don't deserve to have mates. Dumbledore was right about one thing: I am just a burden to everyone and anyone who even pretends to love me just dies for it.'_

* * *

**AN:**_ When I originally wrote this Harry tried to commit suicide. Should I keep that in here? I don't know...  
_


	6. Plotting

**Disclaimer:** _Not mine!_

**AN: **_The readers have voted! I am completely removing the suicide attempt. There will be lots of self-hatred and maybe a little self-harm or at least thinking of self-harm, but no actual suicide attempt._

_That means I have reached the end of what I have already written (and was rewriting) I have very few ideas of what is going to happen next so I'm not going to make any promises of when the next chapter will be out. (or how long it will be...)_

* * *

**Chapter 6** _(new)_  
**Plotting**

The twins grinned at each other. Sneaking Hedwig away after the Order brought Harry's stuff to Grimmauld Place without Sirius and Remus noticing had been hard, but with the help of a few confusion charms they did it.

It didn't take a genius to figure out she was connected to Harry as his familiar. She'd be able to find him anywhere, no matter what kinds of wards were hiding him.

Fred pointed his wand at the lock on the cage. _"Alohomora."_ And the lock clattered off the cage and onto the table.

George tied the letter they had written earlier onto the bird's leg. "Take this to Harry, Hedwig."

And the owl was off and gliding out the window. They'd know within days whether or not their little brother left that hell willingly or not.

* * *

Sirius shrunk Harry's trunk and tucked it inside the much smaller and easier to carry bag on the bed. "That's everything."

Remus glanced inside. "Did you pack the whole house? I don't think we are going to need that many bottles of shampoo."

"But what if we can't go to the store. They could start putting anti-disguise wards up around Diagon Alley any day now. Or-"

"Okay!" Remus said cutting his mate off before he really got into his rant. "We'll take all that shampoo. "Let's get going before someone from the Order realizes they can't get into the house."

* * *

"Severus!"

"Headmaster?" Snape didn't look up from whatever he was stirring in a large pewter cauldron.

"I need a locator potion."

"What are you trying to find?"

"Potter. If you can't discover where Voldemort is keeping him then we'll have to find him another way."

"You'll need a sample of his blood."

"I have that. Just make the potion."

"It'll take a month at least to brew one that is half-way useful."

"Then you best start it right away."


	7. Racing (not rewritten yet)

**DISCLAIMER: **_Unfortunately I still do not own Harry Potter._

**AN: **_Sorry. Not only did I not realize how long it's been since I updated, I thought that I had already posted this hideously short chapter._

**F.Y.I. **_Hopefully in the near future I will be rewriting all my fics as they really suck, but I being my lazy self do not plan on doing it now._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Racing**

_**From Voldie's perspective: **_

If anyone were around to see they would all think the Dark Lord Voldemort had finally lost his last marble, however, lucky for him, no one was there to see him as he raced through the posh halls of Malfoy Manor. Though if they understood the current situation maybe they would think his present actions were closer to odd than crazy. Actually Voldemort was doing the thing any sane person would do in his position.

He was running towards his mates as one was frozen in panic while the other slowly died.

The feeling of the life draining out of his younger mate sent spikes of fear through his mind. _'Lucius just saved him. He can't die now.'_

So he did the only logical thing. He ran as fast as he could, praying to whatever greater powers that existed that he wasn't too late.

He finally accepted his mates. He couldn't lose either of them now. He didn't even want to try to imagine the kind of pain he would go through: mental and physical.

* * *

_**From Lucy's perspective:**_

Lucius was frozen in fear. _'What happened?'_ He thought. _'He was doing so much better this morning. He acted so happy after his shower. I must have done something wrong. I don't deserve to have a mate so sweet as Harry. I did something to make my mate attempt suicide. _

'_My mate has slit his wrists and I'm doing nothing!' _

Lucius leapt into action just as the Dark Lord burst through the bedroom door.

The blond carefully picked Harry up out of the puddle of blood on the cold floor and carried him into the bedroom, not concerned about the crimson seeping into his cloths or the sheets on which he laid the too-small child.

Tom, seeing the state his Harry was in, immediately went to work. He grabbed the healing and blood replenishing potions that he always kept in his pocket as he headed toward the bed.

"Button!" Lucius called.

POP! A house elf appeared. "Yes Master Malfoy sir?"

"Get me a bowl of warm water and a flannel. Now!" Lucius commanded the small, quivering creature.

Button disappeared with a loud crack only to reappear a moment later with the requested items.

"That will be all Button." Lucius said as he sat on the edge of the bed next to the fragile boy.

As Tom dumped the foul-looking potions down Harry's throat Lucius began to gently clean the cuts on his arm with the damp flannel. Cleaning spells would only aggravate the injury. Both men cursed the fact that healing charms would not work on self-inflicted wounds.

* * *

**AN:**_ Still short, but with how long it's been since I've updated anything I'm betting most people thought I was abandoning all my fics, which I shall never do. At least not without telling._


	8. Wanting to Die (not rewritten yet)

**DISCLAIMER: **_Nope, I still don't own Harry Potter._

**WARNING: **_There is a lot of OoCness in this chapter, but don't worry it __**WILL NOT**__ continue through the rest of the fic._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Wanting to Die then Something Breaks**

* * *

_**Wanting, Waiting,**_

_Watching the sky,_

_Wanting to die,_

_Waiting to break,_

_We can't awake,_

_So we try to live._

* * *

Carefully Lucius and Voldemort wrapped Harry's arm tightly in hospital white gauze bandages and lifted it above his head to slow the bleeding.

They would never admit it out loud but both men were praying that the healing potion would kick in soon and stop the red from tainting the white.

* * *

Harry woke up slowly to quiet voices, a throb in his arm, and a roaring pain in his scar.

'_Tom!' _As soon as Harry realized who was near him his eyes shot open.

"Tom?" Harry whispered. His soft sweet voice could have brought tears to the coldest of hearts. It was the soft broken desperate whimper of an abused child.

Tom pulled back preparing to leave the room. Trying to think of the pain that his presence was giving Harry and not of the cold empty aching spot in his chest.

"Please don't leave me." Harry sounded as if he was near crying. "I'll be good. I promise."

"I would love to stay, but I'm hurting you by being here little one." Tom said softly in a loving tone he would only ever talk to Harry in.

"So you haven't been here cause your hurting me? You want me?"

Voldemort could have cried. "I want you little one. More than anything, I want you. You and Lucius are mine." Tom meant it. "Is that why you tried to kill yourself? Because you thought I didn't want you?"

"Yes."

Tom felt like killing himself. Harry had almost died because of him. Again.

"So if the block was gone you'd stay with me and Lucius?" Harry asked seeming thoughtful.

"I'd never leave you side." Voldemort replied.

The air thickened with Harry's magic and for a moment Voldemort and Lucius couldn't breathe. Then something broke and the magic poured through the now unobstructed connection between Tom and Harry.

"No more block." Harry managed to say before passing out.

* * *

**AN: **_Not my favorite chapter. It is too sappy and OoC, but unfortunately it was necessary to move on with the story._

_The poem at the top is by me btw._


	9. Author's Note (fic being rewritten)

I will delete this, but I wanted to let everyone who is still miraculously following this know that I am in the process of rewriting this fic. Chapters 1 and 2 have already been replaced with the new version and chapter 3 is all new content.

While I was rewriting them, I combined the original chapters 1-3 into one chapter so what was chapter 4 has been rewritten and replaced chapter 2, but I haven't replaced the old chapter 4 yet FYI.

* * *

05.05.2013 Update:

Everything has been rewritten up to chapter 5. Chapters 3 and 4 are brand new.

* * *

**05.09.2013 Update:**

Everything has been rewritten that is going to be.** Chapters 3, 4, ****and 6 ****are brand new. **Chapters 7-9 will soon be replaced by new scenes.**  
**


End file.
